Voir Paris
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: En visite touristique à Paris, Severus fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme assez particulier. Qu'à t'il donc de spécial ? Et comment parviendront'ils à se rapprocher ? Autour de l'art ... POV Severus, OS.


Petit OS sur le monde de Harry Potter, mon premier publié !

Evidemment, rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

Enfin si, quand même, il y a quelques trucs à moi. Toutes les références aux oeuvres viennent de mes goûts personnels, j'ai mis dans ce OS beaucoup de mon amour pour l'art et le Louvre. J'espère que vous aimerez, et que je saurais vous le faire partager !

Merci à **Sidonie **pour sa bêta !

* * *

Voir Paris

Severus était en vacances à Paris. Depuis la mort du mage noir cinq ans auparavant, il adorait les vacances. C'était le seul moment où il n'avait personne sur le dos, et personne sous sa responsabilité.  
Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, s'habiller comme bon lui semblait, sans subir les remarques ironiques de Dumbledore ou Minerva, ou les regards hallucinés de la part des élèvesPorter par exemple un jean noir et une légère chemise blanche, se balader sans se faire remarquer au milieu des moldus et se mêler au troupeau des touristes pour aller au Louvre.

Severus adorait le Louvre. C'était un endroit plein de choses absolument magnifiques, un des rares endroits au monde sans rien de laid (mis à part quelques visiteurs). Il y avait des productions moldues réellement sublimes.  
Il aimait par exemple ce tableau du Caravage, la Dormition de la Vierge : Marie-Madeleine éplorée au premier plan était la femme la plus émouvante qu'il ait jamais vue. Et le fait que l'artiste soit un homosexuel génial et hors norme n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire.  
Il y avait aussi cet Esclave Mourant de Michel-Ange, d'une sensualité à troubler le plus convaincu des hétéros. Autant dire que lui-même n'y restait pas insensible.  
Ce qu'il aimait aussi, c'était de chercher toutes les traces de magie qu'il pourrait trouver dans les œuvres exposées, sans que les moldus s'en doutent une seconde. Les départements d'Egypte et d'Antiquité Orientale en débordaient évidemment, mais également ceux des Objets d'Arts du Moyen Age et de la Renaissance, des objets ensorcelés ou prophylactiques. Et certains peintres avaient de toute évidence un certain rapport avec le monde de la magie, comme Le Greco dont les personnages semblaient irradier de magie. Bref, le Louvre était un endroit merveilleux et plein de surprises.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul inconvénient majeur, pensa Severus en attendant à un feu rouge. C'était les gens qui se sentaient obligés de vous coller pour pouvoir traverser plus vite, comme si ça changeait réellement quelque chose.  
Il se retourna donc pour faire une réflexion à celui qui venait de le coller, mais la phrase ne sortit pas de sa gorge. Le jeune homme brun qui lui était presque rentré dedans portait des lunettes noires et tenait une longue canne blanche. Un aveugle. Severus se sentit honteux, même s'il ne pouvait pas le deviner avant de se sentir irrité.

Le jeune homme dut sentir son mouvement car il se tourna vers lui.  
-Excusez-moi si je vous ai heurté, lui dit-il avec un léger accent britannique.  
- Vous ne m'avez pas heurté, répondit doucement Severus en anglais.Vous m'avez surpris. Vous êtes anglais ?

Étonné sans doute, son interlocuteur prit un temps avant de répondre dans la même langue.  
-Oui, je suis né et j'ai grandi en Angleterre. Je m'appelle Arthur.  
-Et moi Severus. Je suis désolé si je vous offense, mais je voudrais vous demander si je peux vous être utile de quelque manière que ce soit.  
Il se sentait le besoin d'aider ce jeune homme, sans doute pour racheter ce mouvement d'humeur si gênant. Arthur hésita encore, puis finalement lui sourit.  
-Est-ce que vous avez du temps devant vous ?  
-Oui, autant que vous le souhaitez, je suis en vacances, répondit Severus.  
-Parce que ce _que j'aimerais_, c'est pouvoir discuter un moment avec vous. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé anglais, cela me ferait plaisir de parler de mon pays dans ma langue maternelle.  
-Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! Où souhaitez-vous aller ?  
-Eh bien, je voudrais rester dehors, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Comme nous sommes presque au Louvre nous pourrions nous asseoir sur un banc aux Tuileries, qu'en dîtes-vous ? proposa Arthur.  
-Cela me convient tout à fait.  
-Alors c'est d'accord ! Pour que nous puissions marcher au même pas, est-ce que cela ne vous ennuierait pas de me guider ?  
-Absolument pas, mais dîtes moi comment faire pour vous aider, j'ai peur de vous embarrasser ou de faire quelque chose de gênant, avoua Severus.  
-Pas de souci, je vous le dirai, le rassura Arthur. Pour l'instant, je vais juste prendre votre bras et marcher près de vous, dit-il en repliant sa canne.

Puis il lui prit le bras, et lui emboîta le pas. En marchant, ils parlaient tranquillement, et continuèrent leur conversation sur un banc, face à une petite mare.

Severus apprit ainsi qu'Arthur avait 23 ans, qu'il avait habité à Londres jusqu'à ses 18 ans puis avait quitté dès sa majorité sa famille d'accueil, qu'il n'avait jamais appréciée. Il avait perdu enfant ses parents dans un accident de voiture.  
Il ne dit pas comment il avait perdu la vue, et Severus n'insista pas_, le sujet paraissait_ encore très sensible pour le jeune homme.

Il raconta à Arthur qu'il était professeur de chimie dans un grand internat écossais, qu'il avait 43 ans et pas d'enfant, qu'il était grand, brun aux cheveux courts depuis peu, mais qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui le trouve séduisant, donc qu'il se supposait plutôt moche.  
Que ses élèves le détestaient et que ses collègues appréciaient sa compétence mais pas son caractère.

Arthur s'étonna, lui dit qu'il le trouvait très agréable, sincèrement. Severus en fut touché, mais il ne pouvait y croire totalement, et se dit qu'au fond Arthur ne le connaissait pas du tout, ne l'avait pas connu pendant la guerre, en tueur et espion, parfois cruel, toujours impitoyable.

Ils parlèrent longtemps de choses et d'autres, apprenant petit à petit à se connaître. Et plus le temps passait, plus Severus trouvait Arthur familier, comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps, presque comme s'il l'avait toujours connu.

Finalement, Arthur annonça qu'il devait partir, mais qu'il aimerait le revoir. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous sur le même banc quelques jours plus tard.

Severus le regarda partir, pensif. Il avait aimé discuter avec ce jeune homme qui ne le jugeait pas, car il ne connaissait ni son passé ni sa réputation. Il avait été calme, serein. Il aurait aimé lui parler de ses souffrances, de ses combats. Il était sûr qu'Arthur aurait compris, il semblait avoir eu lui aussi sa part de difficultés dans la vie. Il avait également apprécié cette impression de familiarité, il se sentait proche de lui.

Pour être totalement sincère avec lui-même, Severus devait aussi reconnaître qu'Arthur lui avait plu. Il était beau. Brun, les cheveux longs et étrangement attachés, Severus n'avait jamais vu ça. Les lunettes noires lui donnaient un air mystérieux, sa bouche était absolument sublime. Il était grand et mince, souple, se déplaçant avec la grâce d'un danseur, maîtrisant son corps et l'espace autour malgré son handicap. Il paraissait infiniment sage, mature, avec une telle expérience de la vie que Severus avait pu le sentir être son égal.

Il pensa tous les jours à lui, et plus il y pensait, plus il souhaitait le revoir. Au jour convenu, il était impatient et se sentit infiniment heureux quand il le vit sur le banc. Il s'assit doucement à côté de lui et le salua dans leur langue commune, en anglais.  
-Bonjour Arthur. J'étais impatient de vous revoir.  
-Bonjour Severus. C'est gentil de dire ça.  
-Mais c'est vrai. J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous, vous m'intriguez. Je crois que vous me faites penser à quelqu'un que j'ai connu.

A ces mots, Arthur s'anima, comme pour les refuser :  
-Non, vous ne devez pas m'en parler ! Pas maintenant, pas avant ce soir. J'avais une envie pour cet après midi, mais si vous pensez à quelqu'un en même temps, ça gâchera tout.

Severus, bien qu'étonné par cette brusque inquiétude, s'empressa de le rassurer.  
-D'accord, je vous en parlerai ce soir, pas avant. Dîtes-moi plutôt quelle était cette envie.  
-Oh, c'est juste une proposition, je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous plaise. Mais c'est vraiment quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire. C'est au Louvre, ils ont créé un espace tactile, une petite galerie avec des reproductions d'œuvres du musée, sur le thème du mouvement. Et comme ce sont des reproductions, on peut les toucher. Les notices sont aussi en braille. J'aimerais y aller avec vous, et que ce soit moi qui vous serve de guide. Pour que vous essayiez de comprendre ce que ça fait, comment on réagit quand on est aveugle. Est-ce que vous acceptez ?

Severus hésita. Ce serait se livrer presque totalement à Arthur, qu'il ne connaissait finalement que très peu.  
-Bon, d'accord, répondit-il finalement. J'espère que vous mesurez ce que cela représente pour moi !  
-Merci ! répondit Arthur, enthousiaste et souriant. Et rien que pour ça, Severus fut heureux d'avoir accepté. D'autant qu'Arthur continua :  
-Je comprends ce que ça peut vous faire. Aveugle, on se sent infiniment plus vulnérable. Mais toutes les sensations sont exacerbées, on prête attention à tout ce qui nous entoure, au lieu de simplement survoler du regard et se contenter de ça. Et je serai là pour vous aider, pas pour profiter de vous ! Si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise, vous n'aurez qu'à ouvrir les yeux.  
-Alors c'est d'accord, je vous fais confiance.

Severus reprit le bras d'Arthur pour aller jusqu'au Louvre. Les regards de pitié ou de curiosité malsaine posés sur leur couple inhabituel l'exaspéraient. Il se tendit, et Arthur, comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait, expliqua :  
-Vous savez, je les sens aussi, ces regards. On s'y habitue. Et les gens ne comprennent pas ce qu'un aveugle peut aller faire dans un musée. Mais ce sont peut-être aussi des regards d'envie : nous formons un couple tellement beau et assorti !

Arthur éclata de rire à la surprise de Severus, qui finit par rire avec lui, avec pourtant un petit pincement au cœur. Il aurait réellement aimé, il s'en apercevait maintenant, que cette dernière phrase ne soit pas une plaisanterie !

Severus guida Arthur jusqu'à cette petite salle, perdue au milieu du département des sculptures italiennes. Ils y étaient seuls. Les reproductions étaient en plâtre ou en résine, avec à côté un morceau du matériau d'origine, marbre, pierre ou bronze. Severus reconnut le Mercure Volant de Giambologna, l'Esclave Rebelle de Michel Ange, le groupe antique des Trois Grâces, parmi de nombreuses autres sculptures. Il conduisit Arthur devant la première plaque explicative en braille, et dit :  
-Ca y est, Arthur. Je ferme les yeux, à partir de maintenant c'est toi qui me guides. Mais ne me lâche pas la main, je serais capable de te perdre et de ne plus te retrouver, même dans cette petite pièce.  
-C'est d'accord, je ne te lâche pas. Mais je te crois capable de beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne veux bien l'admettre.

Puis il lui lut du bout des doigts les différents panneaux, le guida le long des rampes jusqu'aux sculptures et bas-reliefs, conduisit ses mains sur les œuvres pour lui apprendre à les déchiffrer, à remplacer la vue absente par le toucher.  
Severus était réellement troublé. Cela lui semblait être l'expérience la plus sensuelle qu'il ait jamais vécue. Ses doigts se mêlaient à ceux d'Arthur pour glisser le long des représentations de corps nus et parfaitement modelés. Le contact direct avec les sculptures, sans le recours à la vue, lui offrait une compréhension de l'art tout à fait nouvelle.

Mais le plus important pour lui, c'était Arthur. Il était heureux de faire cela car il était avec lui, il était troublé d'être perpétuellement en contact avec son corps, avec ses mains qui prenaient une importance extraordinaire dans ce monde sans image. Il vivait cette expérience comme un échange total des rôles. Il n'était plus professeur, il était élève, attentif et curieux. Arthur lui apprenait énormément. Et il avait toujours au fond de la tête cette attirance, et ce sentiment de le connaître déjà.

Ils firent le tour de la galerie, en prenant tout leur temps. Pas une fois ils ne furent dérangés. Ils étaient dans leur monde, un monde sans vue et heureux de l'être.  
Le retour au réel se fit en douceur, Severus ouvrant à nouveau les yeux mais ne lâchant pas la main d'Arthur, ressentant très fort la douceur de sa peau, la puissance de ses muscles. Une sculpture vivante, une œuvre d'art à garder à tout prix dans sa collection.  
Sans un mot, ils prirent la direction de la sortie, et se promenèrent ensemble le long des quais de la Seine. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc au milieu du Pont des Arts.

Severus rompit le silence. Il expliqua son trouble, son intérêt. Il ne dissimula pas son attirance pour lui, ni cette sensation de déjà-vu, comme un mystère de plus. Arthur l'écouta, tenant toujours sa main. Finalement il la lâcha, s'écarta légèrement et parla.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené là-bas, Severus. Je voulais que tu imagines, même un minimum, comment je peux vivre maintenant, sans voir, même pas la Seine. Je voulais cette proximité pour que tu apprennes à me connaître un peu mieux, en dehors de tout préjugé. Et je voulais cette inversion des rôles pour que tu comprennes mes intentions, que je ne te veux pas de mal, que je ne veux pas te blesser. Pour moi aussi, ça a été une expérience bouleversante. Je ne me suis jamais autant rapproché de quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais donné autant de moi-même, à tel point que tu ne m'as pas reconnu.  
J'ai donc tant changé, professeur Snape, en 5 ans ? J'ai tellement changé que le redoutable maître de potions ne me reconnaît pas. Chut… Laisse-moi finir, j'essaie de t'expliquer. J'ai perdu la vue lors du Dernier Combat. Aucune magie n'y pourra jamais rien. J'ai aussi perdu ma cicatrice, elle était trop liée à Voldemort pour rester après sa mort. Sans la cicatrice, sans les yeux verts, qui aurait pu me reconnaître ? J'ai fui à la fin de la guerre. Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Une seule personne.  
Et puis cinq ans après, par hasard, je manque de la bousculer. Je t'ai reconnu à ton premier mouvement, à cet énervement, à ton premier mot. Je voulais que tu apprennes à me connaître sans préjugés, j'ai réellement changé. Tu es ce que je voulais, Severus.  
Malgré toute sa volonté, Severus était muet de stupeur.  
-Harry Potter…  
-Oui.

C'était vrai qu'il avait énormément changé. Ces quelques heures passées ensemble avaient suffi à Severus pour le comprendre.

Il était tombé amoureux d'Arthur, il ne pouvait se le cacher. Si Arthur était Harry, est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose ? Oui. En mieux. Pas besoin de cacher sa nature de sorcier, ni son côté sombre. Harry connaissait et comprenait cela mieux que personne. Il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait déjà avant de fuir. Il aimait donc également sa noirceur, son passé, son affreux caractère et même son visage, qu'il ne pouvait plus voir à présent. Il restait malgré tout une interrogation :

-Harry, pourquoi Arthur ?  
Harry rougit, adorablement gêné.  
-Oh, je te rassure, ce n'est pas en référence à Mr Weasley. C'est juste parce que ça existait en anglais et en français. Et puis surtout, il y a Rimbaud. Michelangelo aurait été moins discret, même si j'aime tellement Caravage. Comme toi, non ?  
Severus rit, heureux. Harry était tellement celui qu'il aimait ! Sage et réfléchi, malicieux, si génial et casse-pieds, surprenant… Comme à ce moment :

-Severus… Est-ce que je pourrais connaître à nouveau ton visage ? Il me manque.  
-Bien sûr ! Comment vas-tu faire ?  
-Tu vas voir… Ou plutôt, tu vas sentir. Ferme les yeux, je te demande encore une fois ta confiance. Mais cette fois-ci, si tu me l'accordes, ce sera valable pour toute notre vie. Severus… Vas-tu fermer tes yeux, tes magnifiques yeux noirs ?

-Ca y est, Harry. Ils sont fermés, répondit Severus dans un sourire.

Alors Harry leva ses mains, les posa sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Ses doigts le parcoururent, légers comme l'air, sur le front, les joues,… Partout.  
Severus était heureux, infiniment heureux de ces caresses. Il commençait à apprécier son propre visage.

Quand les doigts s'arrêtèrent sur la commissure des lèvres, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour en embrasser le bout. Ils lui furent pourtant retirés, aussitôt remplacés par une autre bouche, pour un premier baiser. Juste...magique.

Un baiser les yeux fermés, tellement plus troublant et sensuel.On oublie le reste. Les mains sur le visage de l'autre, il devient le seul monde que l'on connait, le seul où l'air est respirable.

* * *

Voili voilou !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire !

Et pour ceux qui se demandent, la galerie tactile du Louvre existe réellement, ainsi que toutes les oeuvres citées. Demandez-moi si vous voulez plus de renseignements, ou allez au Louvre !


End file.
